


Body Like Wow...

by handbralasky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Smut, lowkey sugar mama au, rich wives, thick! sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbralasky/pseuds/handbralasky
Summary: Alaska loves her wife's new figure, however, Sharon struggles to accept her new body at first. Luckily, she has a supportive wife who knows exactly how to bring round her confidence and mood!





	Body Like Wow...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a recent fic of mine that I've only shared with one (1) person but they really liked it. I'm hoping you will, too! This fic contains graphic (ish, depending on the person) smut and rich wives! Please enjoy <3

      Alaska loved Sharon before, she did. Her tiny hips and breasts were adorable and they fit in her hands just right. Sharon’s slim, smooth thighs were easy to grab and pick up to hold around Alaska’s waist. She thought Sharon couldn’t get any more perfect in her eyes. Oh Gods how she was wrong.

      The Sharon she knows now had thick hips and thighs, adorned with new markings of growth. Her breasts are heavy and plump. Everything on Sharon before was barely a handful. Now Alaska didn’t have enough hands to satisfy her girl. The skin between her fingers was squishy and soft, which made Alaska love squeezing and biting into it. Sharon was even more reactive now, her noises louder and more often. You could see the adoration in Alaska’s eyes blossom as Sharon’s new figure filled out before her.

      The couple had to buy Sharon new clothes and lingerie to fit her new body, but no one seemed to mind. Alaska was the working-woman of the house, bringing home paychecks to spoil Sharon with. Money wasn’t a problem, and seeing Sharon finally find something to love about her changing body was worth it even if money was a problem. Yes, even though Alaska has never loved Sharon harder, Sharon herself was struggling to understand why fat had started to cling to her.

      Was she eating too much? Did she not exercise enough anymore? Something had to be wrong, her stomach and thighs have never protruded this much before! Looking in the mirror anymore hurt, all she could see was the added weight. That’s why the shopping spree helped a lot. Not only did Sharon get to buy a lot of new things, but seeing herself in clothes that complimented her shape really boosted that confidence she lost. Her breasts looked amazing and so, so full in her push-up bras. Her hips and thighs looked delicious in her new sheer panty-thigh high set. Before, looking in the mirror was hard, now she can’t stop.

      Alaska would come home from work and catch Sharon admiring her ass and thighs in their full body mirror. Seeing Sharon fall slowly back in love with herself made her choke up slightly. She walked up behind Sharon, catching her attention in the process.

      “Hi, beautiful,” Alaska purred, leaning her chin on Sharon’s shoulder. She caressed the skin of Sharon’s slight tummy, rubbing in soothing circles while pressing soft kisses to her jaw and neck. “How was your day?”

      Sharon murmured back something along the lines of that her day was fine, and that she --of course-- missed Alaska. She turned around in her wife’s arms to press a sweet kiss to her lips. Their eyes shut and they pressed against each other. Even though they haven’t spent too long apart, getting together at the end of a day to slowly kiss and touch each other always felt like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks and that it was a reunion. Alaska’s hands eventually slipped down Sharon’s back to cup her ass. What was once barely over a handful is now overflowing in her thin hands. Still, she loved the way the skin and extra fat slipped through her fingers. Sharon gasped and Alaska grinned. They pulled their lips away to look into each other’s eyes.

      “Alaska? Is it alright if we… Try something a little new tonight?” Sharon blushed and rested her head against her wife’s breasts. It was a comforting thing that she’s been doing since before the marriage.

      “Of course, darling, what did you have in mind?” Alaska was always open to trying new things with Sharon. Even if they didn’t always work the way they planned, experimenting with each other was pleasant nonetheless. Worst case, they had something to laugh about someday. Alaska could tell that Sharon was getting extra nervous, though, this causing Alaska a small amount of anxiety as well. “What is it, Sharon? You know you can tell me.”

      “I… I was wondering if we could be a little rougher than usual…” Sharon wouldn’t look at her wife. “I’ve been thinking, and I think I would enjoy it if you… uhh… treated me like a toy.”

      The last bit of Sharon’s confession was mumbled, but Alaska still understood. She’s learned how to be extra quiet inside out when Sharon gets nervous because she begins to mumble. This time was no different.

      “Oh, Sharon…” Alaska grabbed Sharon’s chin and forced her to meet her eyes. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. I’d love to try this with you, baby, if that’s what you’d really like.”

      Sharon just nodded and closed her eyes, pouting her lips to silently ask for a kiss. Alaska complied and kissed Sharon hard. One of Alaska’s hands had stayed firmly on Sharon’s ass, the other one had made its way into her hair. She tugged her head back by her hair and licked into her mouth one last time before moving to sink her teeth in her neck. Alaska loved to bite, but often held back in fear of hurting Sharon. For some reason, that little worry didn’t come to mind. Which was good for the both of them. Sharon let out a yelp, which turned into a moan, her grip on Alaska’s hips tightened as well as her thighs clenched. Alaska continued to bite and suck roughly on Sharon’s exposed neck, leaving dark marks to admire later.

      “Alaaaska, please…” Sharon groaned, pulling at her blazer that was still on from work. “Take me to bed!” Sharon always got a little bratty when aroused, and boy was she now. In retaliation to Sharon’s brattiness, Alaska smacked her ass hard.

      “You’ll be taken to bed when I’m ready, not you, understand?” Alaska’s voice was low and gravelly in Sharon’s ear, causing her to shiver.

      “Yes, ma’am.” She replied. Alaska bit her lip at the acknowledgement of her new authority. Now when her subordinates call her ma’am, she’ll have a hard time not reacting. This is a fact Alaska is choosing to ignore for now. Her current duty is to strip and fuck her beautiful sex doll, and soon.

      “I think I’m ready now.” Alaska tried to keep her voice steady, the new thoughts forming in her mind distracting her from keeping a completely cool exterior. Sharon happily nodded and took her wife’s hand. Alaska led her to their bedroom and sat on their shared bed. “Strip, doll. Make sure it’s sexy or you won’t get to cum tonight.”

      The threat went straight to Sharon’s core, fueling her to make a show out of her stripping. She ran her hands up her loose shirt, feeling her bare breasts underneath it. She made it clear that she was pinching and rubbing her nipples under the fabric. Eventually she slid it off and played with her nipples again, this time exposed. One of Sharon’s hands slipped under her already sheer panties and she tugged on it. It snapped against her skin and she let out a soft, teasing moan. Even as Alaska’s eyes were trained on every bit of exposed skin, Sharon’s stayed glued to Alaska’s. Sharon loved watching her pupils dilate in desire and how her lip was being crushed between her teeth. Gods, her reactions only spurred her on further.

      She turned around and bent over, pulling her panties down her thighs and calves slowly. You could see her wet pussy gleam in the low lighting of the room. Alaska’s mouth watered slightly just seeing how wet and swollen her wife’s pussy was. She couldn’t stop herself from quickly shedding her own clothes.

      “That’s my girl, sexy and wet for me already.” Alaska praised Sharon, her hands rubbing her own breasts and moving up and down her stomach. Even though it was her own hands, the stimulation to her sensitive skin left goosebumps trailing across it. Sharon sunk to her knees and crawled over to get in between Alaska’s legs. The whole process made Alaska gasp and let some of her air of dominance slip. At this point she just wanted to buck her hips and pussy onto Sharon’s face until she came. Maybe she should, seems like Sharon wouldn’t mind it at all. Especially with the way she just holds her face still at the front of Alaska’s clenching hole. It’s like she’s waiting for Alaska to grab a fist full of her dark hair and shove her face inside of her. The opportunity was getting tempting.

      “Are you sure this is what you want, Sharon? You can stop this at any time, you know this.” Alaska reminded her wife gently, as aroused as she was, she knew consent was always top priority. Sharon nodded and let out a soft yes before trying to nudge back apart Alaska’s thighs. She chuckled at the eagerness of her lover and tightened her fist in her hair. “Alright, baby, let me know if I need to stop.”

      With one last gentle touch, Alaska brought Sharon’s face to her pussy. Immediately Sharon’s mouth fell open and her tongue came out. Sharon loved her wife’s familiar flavor: warm and sweet. It reminded her of a citrusy flavor but sweetened to perfection. She honestly could eat Alaska out for days and that would keep her satisfied alone. Oh, Alaska just tugged hard on her hair, pushing her even closer to her pussy. Sharon’s nose was pressed right against her clit and was being used as something to grind on. Sharon was getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen being supplied to her so she pinched at Alaska’s thigh.

      Sharon gasped for air a couple of times before bringing her face back to Alaska’s now dripping pussy. Alaska groaned loudly at the obvious display of obedient eagerness. Her hips canted and her thighs shook as they repeated the process of nose-tongue grinding and gasps of air. Eventually Alaska held Sharon’s face against her core, clenching around her tongue and throbbing on her nose. Once she was let go, Sharon moaned and leaned back.

      Alaska could see that Sharon began fingering herself as soon as she came. She already had two fingers fucking herself open and one hand grabbing and pulling her own breasts. The sight made Alaska’s oversensitive clit twitch. Alaska was so lucky to have such a sensual, sexy wife.

      “Sharon Needles, you stop touching yourself right now. Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?” Sharon tore her hands away from herself and bowed her head in shame. She said a clear no, but the embarrassment was evident in her quivering voice. Alaska rose from the bed and walked to where she stood near the end. “Now baby, to make up for disobeying me, you’ve got to bend over the bed, okay pumpkin?”

      Sharon nodded and got into her assigned position. Alaska smiled and played with Sharon’s plump ass for a moment, appreciating the fact that she’ll get a beautiful sight smacking it. She went to their bedside dresser and pulled out a few things necessary to ‘redeem’ Sharon. Lube, a long vibrator, and a small, egg shaped one with a piece of safe-to-use and easy-to-remove adhesive.

      Alaska told Sharon what was about to be done to her and she agreed. Alaska pat her ass gently one last time before getting to work. She taped the smaller vibrator to just rest above her clit. She then prepped and lubed Sharon’s ass and the toy. The long vibrator smoothly went into Sharon’s ass, and she wiggled excitedly. They didn’t always do anal, as it was a special treat for Sharon.

      For this ‘punishment’, Alaska fucked Sharon’s ass with the long vibrator and turned the small one on her clit onto its lowest level. Whichever number Sharon came on from just having her ass fucked was the number of spankings she’d receive at the end of this punishment. Alaska slowly moved the toy in and out of Sharon, pushing in hard when moving it back inside and slowly circling it around her ring of muscles when pulling it out. Sharon couldn’t help but whine and moan, enjoying the stretch and feeling of being punished. The clit vibrator was already up to 5 and Sharon still hasn’t orgasmed. You can tell she’s getting close, though, as her thighs sweat more and shake visibly.

      Sharon’s arm strength gives out and her face hits the mattress, pushing her ass out and up. The toy can fuck her at a new angle, hitting her deep. There was no way she could describe just how full she felt with her ass being stuffed with their girthiest and longest toy. She moans louder and then goes silent as she cums. Her body is shivering and twitching as Alaska removes her toys and cleans her up. Sharon sits in her lover’s lap, both still naked, and they just kiss each other and run their hands through each other’s hair. After night’s like these, Sharon loves to be held and pampered, even more so than usual. Of course, Alaska never minds getting a chance to spoil her princess just like she deserves. And you know she’ll always thank the Gods for blessing her with her new curvy baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos if you liked! Even if you didn't, you can, I guess haha.


End file.
